


Bed Time Story(睡前故事)

by Evenstar0425



Series: Cherik/EC [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstar0425/pseuds/Evenstar0425
Summary: 老万给查查讲甜甜的睡前故事，温馨日常





	Bed Time Story(睡前故事)

睡前故事

 

“瑞雯还是走了。”  
“我知道。这里对于她来说，终归不再是一个家。”  
“但这里有你，我以为至少……总之你别太难过，查尔斯。”  
“我没关系，艾瑞克，这些早该习惯。那么这里对于你呢？是什么意义？”

他看到他莞尔不语，一时间觉得有些唐突。想来也是，毕竟他刚刚失去了一个家庭，一个或许他愿意终老一生的归宿，现在这样问能得到什么答案呢？不过是徒增伤感而已。  
但对方的态度也有些不同。  
“你可以读到。”  
“你知道我不会。”  
就如一个玩笑，这么轻松地开了过去。查尔斯有些庆幸自己有了台阶下，但转而心里涌起不可逃避的失望和悲伤。  
大概这里对于瑞雯、对于艾瑞克都不是一个家，这只是他自己的家。瑞雯会离开，谁敢说艾瑞克不会呢？这些答案都已经清楚明了，只是他自己固执不甘而已。  
好在偶尔的失言已经一笑而过，艾瑞克现在还站在他的面前。老式的暖光灯光将他的温柔尽收眼底，期间夹杂了刚刚经历过大战的些许疲惫，还有目光落在他的轮椅上时不经意间略过的后悔和遗憾。

“过来坐下，艾瑞克，我有些困了。”  
他的朋友听闻此言，没有直接走到沙发上一屁股坐下，而是很默契的向他走来，伸出双臂，极度小心而温柔地将他从轮椅上抱起，然后缓慢安置在沙发上，确定他现在的处境比坐在轮椅上舒服一百倍之后，自己才坐在一旁。  
查尔斯平时的自尊心，使他向来不接受别人的帮助，竭尽所能自己完成这些移动。然而现在他的面前只有艾瑞克，他觉得自己可以难得的任性一些。  
于是他像从前的瑞雯一样，稍稍侧身，半靠在艾瑞克的胸前，抬手从沙发背后的书架上抽出一本书递给身后的人。  
“我想听点睡前故事。”  
艾瑞克并没有因为查尔斯的孩子脾气而意外，事实上此刻他心里只有欢喜。这样的心情驱动着他自觉地张开手臂，身体微微转动，彻底把查尔斯圈在怀中，一手拿起书，一手拢着他靠外一边的肩膀。  
“The Lord of The Ring，你随手就挑了本好书。”  
“喔我没注意看封面……读一段安静一点的吧，否则听过一场大战，我可能就睡不着了。”  
“好。”  
查尔斯俨然成为了一个索要故事成功、开心的闭上双眼等着听的小孩子，他的头向艾瑞克这边微侧，半张脸贴在他的前胸，露出愉快的笑容。  
“天空破晓，洛汗赢来了白袍巫师的援兵，于是他们再一次浴血拼杀，最终赢得了这场战争的胜利……伊欧玟负伤，被送回城堡，在沉睡半日之后醒来。”  
“这时月光代替太阳，问候疲累而沾满血色的大地。她看到她的父亲长眠于山岗，她的爱人身披战甲四处巡逻，她的子民照顾着老幼妇孺，恢复着战争平息之后的生活。”  
“远方传来动听的吟唱，似是精灵的挽歌，亦或是不知名的民谣：

With a sign, you turn away  
with a deepening heart  
no more words to say  
You will find   
that the world has changed forever

And the trees are now turning from green to gold  
And the sun is now fading  
I wish I could hold you closer.”

诗读至结尾，艾瑞克悄然意识到怀中的人呼吸平稳绵长，像是要进入一场安详的睡眠。  
他忽然觉得这首诗很应景，想来他们此时此刻的岁月静好，也是通过战斗和牺牲交换而来。白昼里他们将支离破碎的学校重建，到了灯火昏黄的夜晚，太阳暂别了大地，他在靠在温暖的沙发上，也会下意识地抱紧与他一起劫后余生的爱人。  
即使明天又有一位天启现世，或是哪位科学狂人发明了终极武器，他也如是希望，自己会和查尔斯站在一起，护他此生不再遭遇伤害悲苦。

“真是段美好的故事。”  
怀中的人呢喃轻语，不知是对故事的好评，还是对讲故事的人。  
但是无所谓。  
“是啊，他们就和我们一样，总能迎来新的阳光。”  
“你就是光，艾瑞克。”  
明明是小女孩喜欢的童话桥段，此时出自查尔斯之口，艾瑞克觉得这句话入耳别样温柔，如同扔进湖里的石子，让他的心泛起缄默而富有节奏的涟漪。  
这大概就是源于爱情的感动。他想。

手中的书被轻放在沙发扶手上。艾瑞克起身，再度小心翼翼地抱起懒得睁开眼睛的查尔斯，让他睡在温暖舒服的床上，替他脱下鞋子和多余的衣物，盖好被子。  
他继而走到另一边，躺在床上，重新将爱人收于怀中，感受到他安逸的鼻息问候脖颈。  
“晚安亲爱的。”  
“晚安。”

查尔斯回应了晚安，似乎彻底陷入了睡眠。黑暗之中艾瑞克仿佛能感知到他的嘴角依然带着微笑，大抵是因为听了很棒的睡前故事。

“我想这里就是我的家了，查尔斯。”

–FIN–

**Author's Note:**

> 文中诗歌源于电影《指环王》插曲歌词，中文部分为作者自译
> 
> With a sign, you turn away  
> with a deepening heart  
> no more words to say  
> You will find   
> that the world has changed forever
> 
> And the trees are now turning from green to gold  
> And the sun is now fading  
> I wish I could hold you closer
> 
> 叹息漱落，你转身离去。  
> 心言喑哑，已万尘归寂。  
> 你会发现世界，已永远改变。
> 
> 当青木枯黄，  
> 当夕阳逐趋暗夜，  
> 我祈求与你相拥，永不分离。


End file.
